Sous le vent
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Des pensées similaires assaillant deux coeurs en une chanson, tandis que leurs corps sont éloignés l'un de l'autre. Première fic, soyez indulgents, c'est un HPSS


_Et voilà une fic qui m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant un peu de Céline Dion, c'est un slash HP/SS vraiment très léger, mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de fic, passez votre chemin. J'espère que pour les ceux qui la liront, ma fic vous plaira, c'est la première sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgents et laissez moi des reviews si vous avez des suggestions à me faire_

**_J'ai édité cette fic en apportant quelques modifications sous les précieux conseils de ma nouvelle amie :Anne. J'en t'en remercie vraiment J'en profite pour répondre aussi à une review qui m'a été faite :_**

_**ertis**_ : Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plue, j'espère que les modifications seront à ta convenance. Il est vrai que je me répète parfois car j'aime les effets redondants pour insister sur certains points. Je comprends cependant que ça puisse gêner la lecture En ce qui concerne la fin, il m'avait semblé qu'il y en avait une, certainement implicite. Je trouvais que la chanson était le meilleur moyen de clore cette fic, mais je suis ouverte à tes idées pour que j'écrive une suite.

_Titre : Sous le vent (pas original, je sais '')_

_Auteur : mangaslover_

_Genre : Romance/Humour_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'espère qu'un jour la merveilleuse J.K Rowling voudra bien me les offrir TT_

_« Sous le vent » est un duo de Céline Dion et de Garou dont le compositeur est J.Veneruso_.

_**En gras italique, c'est la voix d'Harry **_

_En italique celle de Severus_

En normal, les deux.

* * *

La nuit étoilée était magnifique, un vent frais et à la fois doux par sa tiédeur soufflait par intervalles. Cela faisait des années que l'austère Maître des Potions, Severus Snape ne s'était plus rendu à la Tour d'Astronomie pour contempler le ciel, se recueillir au milieu du silence, simplement rechercher un peu de sérénité. Il désespérait qu'un jour ses élèves comprennent l'art subtil des potions. Il sourit amèrement lorsque le visage d'un de ses anciens élèves, celui qui méritait certainement la palme de nullité en potions juste après Neville Longdubat, s'imposa à son esprit. Leur relation qui avait été conflictuelle depuis leur rencontre avait connu un changement plutôt brutal se dit-il ironiquement. La chute du Lord Noir les avait rapprochés inexorablement. Il avait fini par admettre que « Le Sauveur du Monde Magique » n'avait pas été gâté par le destin et s'en était remarquablement sorti. La caresse du vent sur sa peau lui fit penser à son souffle lorsqu'il approchait sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots qu'il ne voulait croire. Il frissonna et il ne savait passi c'était un frisson de colère ou de plaisir. Le jeune homme avait passé des mois et des mois aessayer dele convaincre que la différence d'âge n'avait pas d'importance.

« Que tu puisses être mon père, je m'en moque ! Severus, je t'aime » pouvait-il l'entendre dire.

Il avait abandonné peu à peu sa réserve, et allait chez lui dès qu'il le pouvait sans s'imposer aucune restriction. Cependant cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles, aucun hibou, aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Il avait bien essayé de se renseigner auprès d'Albus mais ce vieux hibou rusé n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

« Harry a une mission très importante, essentielle, il reviendra quand il le pourra » lui avait dit le Directeur avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Comme il pouvait avoir envie d'étrangler cet homme ! Maintenant qu'Harry Potter avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse lui échapper.

* * *

Un jeune homme au même moment se trouvait sur un balcon, regardant l'étoile qui l'avait guidé depuis son enfance. Depuis qu'il avait été recueilli par les Dursley et qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu ses parents à tout jamais, il avait choisi une étoile dans le ciel à qui il parlait quand il était triste, commesi c'était à eux qu'il parlait.Il n'avait plus eu besoin de le faire depuis quelques mois, quelqu'un avait su le combler au point qu'il n'ait plus besoin de cet échappatoire. Non qu'il ait oublié ses parents ou tous ceux à qui il tenait et avaientpéri durant la bataille finale, mais il avait décidé de tirer un trait avec cette attitude infantile, décision pour laquelle l'avait félicité Severus. 

« Enfin une bonne chose que vous faites Potter, je n'ai pas eu non plus la vie facile mais j'ai toujours affronté les situations difficiles comme un homme. Il serait temps que tu le fasses aussi Harry » .

Jamais il n'aurait crû qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux de son ancien professeur de potions.

Il avaitété obligé d'admettre que son professeur n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il cherchait à le paraître.

Ca avait demandé du temps mais peu à peu, il avait su déchiffrer chacune des expressions de Severus Snape, comprendre que ses propos sarcastiques, acerbes ne servaient que de protection à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait peu à peu réussi à le mettre en confiance, à franchir les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur. Ils avaient vécu des moments merveilleux ensemble et en connaîtraient certainement d'autres. Cependant il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner un peu, pour réfléchir, pour prendre certaines décisions. Un vent frais se souleva tandis qu'il reportait son regard une dernière fois sur son étoile…. Leur étoile. Un visage blême aux yeux sombres, aussi noirs que l'encre qui pouvaient être si durs mais aussi parfois moqueurs, des lèvres qui souvent étaient pincées mais qui pouvaient procurer tant de chaleur à son corps s'imposa à son esprit.

_**Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur  
C'est faux  
Je donne des vacances à mon cœur  
Un peu de repos **_

Et si tu crois que j'ai eu tort  
Attends  
Respire un peu le souffle d'or  
Qui me pousse en avant  
Et...

**_Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer  
J'ai sorti la grand'voile  
Et j'ai glissé sous le vent  
Fais comme si je quittais la terre  
J'ai trouvé mon étoile  
Je l'ai suivie un instant  
Sous le vent_**

**_

* * *

__Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais  
C'est juste une pause, un répit  
Après les dangers  
_ **

_Et si tu crois que je t'oublie  
Écoute  
Ouvre ton corps aux vents de la nuit  
Ferme les yeux  
Et...  
_  
_Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer  
J'ai sorti la grand'voile  
Et j'ai glissé sous le vent  
Fais comme si je quittais la terre  
J'ai trouvé mon étoile  
Je l'ai suivie un instant  
Sous le vent  
_

**_

* * *

_****_Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais  
C'est juste une pause, un répit  
Après les dangers _**

Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer,  
J'ai sorti la grand'voile,  
Et j'ai glissé sous le vent

* * *

Fais comme si je quittais la terre,  
J'ai trouvé mon étoile,  
Je l'ai suivie un instant,  
Sous le vent. Fais comme si je quittais la terre,J'ai trouvé mon étoile,Je l'ai suivie un instant,Sous le vent. 

Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer,  
J'ai sorti la grand'voile,  
Et j'ai glissé sous le vent  
Fais comme si je quittais la terre,  
J'ai trouvé mon étoile,  
Je l'ai suivie un instant, sous le vent.

Sous le vent... sous le vent...


End file.
